russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
Weegee
This article is about the Weegee that appeared throughout the Rise of Sqeegee series. Perhaps you were looking for Pureegee or "Weegee"? Weegee is a powerful being that serves as an antihero, being the villain in Weegee's Revenge, but also being the hero in The Rise of Sqeegee. As previously stated, he was the main protagonist of the Rise of Sqeegee series (even though he started the Sqeegee incident) He also has a clone named Guiyii, who was created by him staring into a mirror, and eventually went on to make an appearance in The Rise of Sqeegee 7. Personality Despite being a large threat to the Mario Bros. for quite some time, as well as being the titular protagonist of the Rise of Sqeegee series, he doesn't seem to take anything he does seriously, circling back to his love for spaghetti and whatnot, as briefly shown in The Rise of Sqeegee 8. Weegee is also shown to be very friendly towards most Fakegees, and can be seen as a pushover at times. However, he can be serious if it is required of him, as shown in The Rise of Weegee when "Weegee" challenges him and Sqeegee. Summary Origin Story Weegee was created in Luigi's Lab by Professor E. Gadd, who used Luigi's DNA to make him. The purpose of the project was to create a superhuman that could kill Bowser once and for all, to prevent him from kidnapping Princess Peach further and to give Mario and Luigi a well-deserved break. However, due to Weegee being created as a confused organism, he went rogue and instantly broke out of the lab after briefly attacking E. Gadd. Weegee later wreaked havoc across the Mushroom Kingdom, and began using his unique stare to conjure an army of Fakegees (including Xuigee and Xeegee) which led to the events of Super Mario 64: Weegee's Revenge. Interestingly enough, Weegee did end up killing Bowser just as he was intended to, but also killed many others and tried to kill Mario as well. His brothers Meegee, Deegee and Malleo were also created by E. Gadd, who was seeking to create other superhumans to take out his failure, however they ended up joining Weegee as well, eventually leading Luigi to create Suteegee. However, when Weegee foresaw his death at the hands of Suteegee, he was left no choice but to inject SuperDNA into the incubating Weegee clone to confuse him into joining with Weegee. Weegee's motives are to turn everybody in the world into Fakegees and establish a new world known as the United 'Gees Universe. His stare turns people into perfect Weegee clones, however some clones end up mutating back into having traits of their former selves, becoming a hybrid known as a Fakegee. The Rise of Sqeegee series Weegee is the main protagonist/antihero of the Rise of Sqeegee series. The Sqeegee Incident (Weegee Towers and The Birth of Sqeegee) Weegee had been stalking Squidward for a long time before even the Weegee Towers, but Squidward escaped every time, even when Mr. Krabs tried to get him to go to the Death Staircase. However, that would change in The Birth of Sqeegee, where he and his brother Meegee went to Squidward's house while he was taking a shower to "Weegify" him. Every Fakegee he created joined his army but this one went wrong. The reason the being that would go on to be Sqeegee was evil is because Squidward screamed too loud and he messed up the process, and then Sqeegee used the Sqeegee Stare on Meegee, blasting him to bits, while Weegee ran off, actually in fear for once in his life. Sqeegee Unleashed (The Rise of Sqeegee 1-2) After Sqeegee killed Weegee's brother Meegee, Weegee started to rely on his other brother who he was never really that close with named Malleo, and Malleo was all he had aside from the tons of Fakegees he had already enlisted at that point. His brother Malleo ended up dying the same fate as Meegee, to the Sqeegee Stare. He got so mad at Sqeegee after killing his brother that he had actually slapped Sqeegee so hard that the Weegee Virus was sent flying out of Squidward. Later on, as revealed in a trailer for The Rise of Sqeegee 2, Squidward's computer got the Weegee Virus, resulting in Squidward being turned back into Sqeegee and Malleo having to destroy him with the Fire Flower, shocking Weegee that he was even still alive. Return of Sqeegee (The Rise of Sqeegee 3) Sqeegee's burnt body was in the house for days and when his house was demolished, Sqeegee, SpongeBob and Patrick's (both of whom Sqeegee had killed in the previous episode) corpses were in the house. Weegee and Malleo walked over to the destroyed house and Weegee accidentally got his foot stuck on SpongeBob's face, causing SpongeBob to turn into Spongee. Weegee was eventually able to stop Sqeegee dead in his tracks and they faced off, but Sqeegee had transformed into his super form, causing Weegee to retreat. Later on, Super Sqeegee would confront Xuigee and Xeegee, who would never have been able to take him on by themselves, but luckily Weegee showed up to assist them, and the three overpowered him, leaving him no choice but to create a giant meteor, which Weegee then shoved him inside of, and defeated him with his signature Falcon Punch. The "Final" Stand (The Rise of Sqeegee 4) Little did Weegee and the other Fakegees know, Sqeegee's ash had reformed just a day after the events of the previous episode. Sqeegee had entered his dark form, making him more powerful than ever, and allowing him to defeat every Fakegee in his path. Not even Weegee himself was able to take him down, and as a result, all of the Fakegee main cast at the time had to team up to revert Dark Sqeegee to his regular form, and even then, it resulted in them getting trapped in Dark Sqeegee's Dimension. Eventually, Sqeegee would return to this dimension, where he faced off against Weegee once and for all, only for Malleo to show up at Weegee's aid. Unfortunately for Sqeegee, he gets defeated by the Weegee Punch, restoring peace to the land once and for all...until The Rise of Sqeegee 5. Triple Trouble (The Rise of Sqeegee 5) Weegee was surprised to find out that Plankton had brought back Sqeegee with an invention known as the revival tube. Not only that, but it had separated all three of Sqeegee's forms at the time, causing a massive rampage to go on in Bikini Bottom. Weegee doesn't actually appear in this episode until the end, where he encounters Mario, who instantly recognizes him from the events in Weegee's Revenge. Weegee attempts to kill Mario repeatedly for hours until they decide to form a temporary truce against Sqeegee, who was the bigger threat. This truce wasn't just temporary, however, as Mario to this day still doesn't hold any harsh feelings or resentment towards Weegee, in spite of the events that happened in Weegee's Revenge. Sqeegee then jumps into a rocket, and Weegee and Mario pursue him. Mario punches Sqeegee out of the rocket, allowing the two to double team him while in space. Weegee tries to Falcon Punch Sqeegee again, but Sqeegee has gotten strong to a point where it's not strong enough to kill him anymore. Sqeegee then summons the ashes of Super Sqeegee and Dark Sqeegee, the other two Sqeegees who were rampaging the city, and fuses with them, creating a new, powerful form named Final Sqeegee. They soon realize the power of this form when Weegee and a brief visit from Leegee prove not to damage Sqeegee at all. Luigi, who unlike Mario, still holds resentment to Weegee, agrees with Mario that the only way to defeat this new, powerful form of Sqeegee is by fusing into Russmarrs2. The glory of Final Sqeegee is short-lived, however, as Russmarrs2 uses a blast to revert Sqeegee back into Squidward once and for all. Is anybody else getting a little tired of this? (The Rise of Sqeegee 6) Weegee was so happy about his recent victory in the Rise of Sqeegee 5 that he decided to celebrate by throwing toilet paper at Squidward's house. Unfortunately, Weegee's quick instincts caused him to shoot a Weegee Stare at Squidward before he could recognize him. As a result, Sqeegee had returned yet again. Weegee teleported away fast and decided not to tell anybody. Instead, he invited Xuigee and Xeegee for a nice dinner at Steak 'N' Shake. However, the three of them encounter Sqeegee, and get extremely pissed when Sqeegee destroys their food, and Steak 'N' Shake as a whole. Weegee's next encounter with Sqeegee is later in the episode, which is an encounter with Sqeegee's new form, Metal Sqeegee. Weegee, Xeegee and Xuigee, still pissed about the Steak 'N' Shake incident earlier, instantly begin ganging up on Metal Sqeegee. Metal Sqeegee retreats after less than a minute of fighting. Later, Weegee encounters Sqeegee's other new form, Fire Sqeegee, and they begin fighting up into space, where Metal Sqeegee returns to back up Fire Sqeegee, and Suteegee appears to back up Weegee. Sqeegee thinks "Aw, that's cute." and then the rest of his forms all show up and all of them except for Final Sqeegee fuse into one ultra-powerful form named Hyper Sqeegee. Hyper Sqeegee and Final Sqeegee attempt to tag-team Weegee and Suteegee, only for Suteegee to enter his 1.9999999 form. Unfortunately for the two Sqeegees, the battle only gets harder, and eventually Suteegee absorbs Hyper Sqeegee's stare and is able to transform into Suteegee X.4, causing Weegee and Suteegee to forcefully fuse the two Sqeegees back into regular Sqeegee, and Suteegee X.4 blasts him back to the Earth, reducing Sqeegee to ash. A Present from Hell (The Rise of Sqeegee 7) Weegee facepalmed upon hearing the King farting on Sqeegee's ashes resulted in the birth of Demon Sqeegee. Weegee didn't actually appear in this episode until much later, where he joined Suteegee in fighting Demon Sqeegee but only got to headbutt him before Demon Sqeegee decided he had more important things to do. Weegee would later return towards the end of the episode when Sqeegee became Infinity Sqeegee, his strongest form yet. Weegee stood absolutely zero chance towards this form which could even slightly distort time and reality. Thankfully, Weegee was given enough power to upgrade to his Super Saiyan God form by Goku, who had just arrived upon sensing a powerful presence, and as a result Weegee stood a better chance against Infinity Sqeegee, but unfortunately was still getting his ass handed to him. Thankfully, Suteegee X.4 stabbed Infinity Sqeegee from the inside (because he was absorbed earlier), releasing Suteegee and Russmarrs2. Sqeegee then temporarily powered up into Kaiser Sqeegee and fought the Super Saiyan God Weegee for a bit, only for Sqeegee to lose the form quickly. Weegee's brother Meegee, who had been alive for the first time since The Birth of Sqeegee, had offered to fuse with Weegee, creating Meweegee. Weegee accepts and Meweegee turns Sqeegee back into Squidward with one headbutt. Squidward then vows revenge for being turned into Sqeegee so many times and transforms into Suicide Squidward, who is equally powerful to Sqeegee. However, Goku, Russmarrs2 and Meweegee take out this form quick with a blast, and things should've been fine, but they weren't going to be for long. The Ultimate Showdown (The Rise of Sqeegee 8) In the final installment of the series, Sqeegee had returned in the most retarded way possible, by Weegee eating a squid and then taking a horrendous dump afterwards. Weegee was first seen looking for Sqeegee in the background during Sqeegee's first encounter with Falcon Hauk. Weegee later confronted Sqeegee himself, while Sqeegee was in his gentleman form. Weegee, unfortunately, had really underestimated Sqeegee, as he was able to control a unicorn and force Weegee to absorb it, turning him into Weenee. Weenee later returned with Falcon Hauk to defeat Sqeegee once and for all, and Weenee even turned back into Weegee from Sqeegee throwing a Mario Is Missing! cartridge at Weegee and him absorbing it. The outcome seemed to be in Weegee and Falcon Hauk's favor, until Sqeegee used an ultra-powerful blast which split Falcon Hauk in half, quite obviously killing him. Weegee, extremely enraged that he was unable to prevent another death at the hands of Sqeegee, instantly tried to attack Sqeegee, but Sqeegee was stronger and deflected all of his attacks. In this moment, Weegee was killed by the Sqeegee Stare. Malleo, who had witnessed the whole ordeal, lost his cool and attempted to avenge Weegee, only to get killed himself by Sqeegee. Weegee did not return until Omega Sqeegee was formed, who decided to revive him to make him suffer one last time. Weegee fought Omega Sqeegee, but lost horribly, until he found and absorbed Malleo's corpse nearby, turning him into Dark Angel Weegee, a result of their brotherly love. Dark Angel Weegee easily overpowered Omega Sqeegee, being formed out of love, but suddenly Black Luster Sqeegee had shown up, and realizing him and Sqeegee were not so different, offered to fuse. Omega Sqeegee accepted, knowing that he would lose to Weegee if he didn't, and it formed Omnipotent Sqeegee. Unfortunately, despite Weegee's best efforts, Omnipotent Sqeegee was just too strong, and Weegee could not fight any longer. He was knocked unconscious, but instead of Sqeegee killing his long-time rival, he decided to absorb him, reaching the ultimate power of SquidWordier, who has full manipulation over reality. While SquidWordier fought SpongeBob, Falcon Hauk and Laneegee from the outside, Weegee and the fusion of Suteegee and Xeegee fought Sqeegee on the inside. Sqeegee overpowered them both, and ultimately killed them both, until suddenly, a Fire Flower that had slipped out of Malleo's pocket was absorbed by Malleo's corpse, reviving Malleo into Fire Malleo. Fire Malleo defeated Sqeegee with one fireball, weakening SquidWordier, allowing Falcon Hauk to finish him once and for all, albeit sacrificing himself in the process. Once SquidWordier was defeated, everybody who Sqeegee absorbed came back to life, and decided to celebrate at the Krusty Krab. The Rise of Weegee Weegee has not appeared in the present in this series so far, yet there is somebody who claims to be him, however, until it is confirmed whether or not this person is who he claims to be, they will remain separate articles. Weegee does appear in the past, however, alongside Sqeegee, in the third episode of The Rise of Weegee, when "Weegee" travels to the past (The Rise of Sqeegee 3). "Weegee" first targets Sqeegee, and then prepares to kill Weegee, but is shocked when Sqeegee had turned out to be using the afterimage technique all along. Sqeegee and Weegee form a temporary truce, attempting to gang up on Rose Angel "Weegee", only for "Weegee" to eventually overpower the both of them. However, this overpowering does not last long, as Sqeegee transforms into Super Sqeegee, allowing the two to overpower "Weegee" at that rate. If you think that this confirms that Weegee and "Weegee" are two different people, you are dead wrong, as "Weegee" mentions that killing his past counterpart was only so that he would have more time to search for the Twilight Remote, as having two Weegees in one time period would result in time soon correcting itself and sending "Weegee" back to the present. Powers Weegee has many powers. His most notable ones are: *'The Weegee Stare': The Weegee Stare is Weegee's most recognizable and common ability. This allows him to stare at someone for a certain amount of time. Eventually, the person he is staring at either dies/explodes or becomes a Fakegee himself/herself, depending on what Weegee feels like doing. It is known that if Weegee stares into a mirror, he would create Guiyii. *'The Weegee Virus': The Weegee Virus is the force that turns a person into a Fakegee via the Weegee Stare, but can also be spread just from looking at a picture or video of Weegee. This is also a computer virus which has the same effect as the Weegee Stare, as Squidward's computer had caught this virus in a trailer for The Rise of Sqeegee 2, resulting in him turning into Sqeegee. *'Laser Vision': Weegee can blast deadly lasers from his eyes. *'Teleportation': Technically, all Fakegees can do this, so this power isn't as special. Trivia *Despite creating the Fakegee race to work under him, not all Fakegees work under him, and he still has a respectful relationship and is even friends with multiple. *Even though Weegee can be considered the "hero" of the Rise of Sqeegee series, his apparent reasons for fighting Sqeegee seem to stem from his disliking of him rather than a desire to save the world, as he has been shown to act evil on occasion. Examples of this are how he constantly torments Squidward by turning him into Sqeegee, him attempting to "Weegify" Mario in The Rise of Sqeegee 5, and the fact that he often turns people into Weegee clones against their will. With this in mind, Weegee can be considered an anti-hero. *Weegee often defeats Sqeegee using Captain Falcon's signature attack, the Falcon Punch, while Suteegee and the fusion of Mario and Luigi use Kamehameha-like blasts to destroy him. Category:Characters Category:Weegee's side Category:Creepy